The Gaming Reaper
by Reaper's Mercy
Summary: The gaming reaper is a crossover idea inspired by the stories The Verdant Gamer, Gaming For Glory, RWBY: Remnant Games, The Games We Play: and more (all the ones listed are good RWBY stories) See remnant through the eyes of the gamer as he fights both cinder and Salem's forces , Watch out Ozpin and Salem, player 3 has joined the game and he aims to win.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gaming Reaper**

 **Please note this is my first fanfiction story and I liked the idea I got for the story so if I make any mistakes PM me so I know and can fix it, on that note if you have any idea's you want me to incorporate into the story so please do share your idea's and tell me if you want any of the characters to be in a relationship in the story tell me and I'll make it happen also search the story's in the summary for RWBY: The Gamer crossovers so until next time bye.**

"gamer" = normal speech

(gamer) = thoughts

 **gamer = gamer ability notifications**

(Where the fuck am I) is the first thing I thought as I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness everywhere apart from the blue box in front of me.

 **Congratulations you have been chosen to be The Gamer Tick Yes or No**

(well now that explains it, now some people would be shocked to know this but I honestly don't care since I read about people being made the gamer and thrown into different worlds on fanfiction) I mused while I clicked **Yes**.

 **For having beforehand knowledge your INT has increased by 1**

(This going to get annoying fast)

 **Now commands come in two forms SOFT or HARD, if you choose soft you can Think/say commands while if you choose HARD you can only say commands , please tick SOFT or HARD**

(Soft of cause who would choose hard I don't need people thinking I'm a lunatic) I mused while I ticked **SOFT**.

 **For planning ahead your WIS has increased by 1**

 **Now down to the basic's**

(basic's) I thought as I went through normal RPG game stuff and checked the Tutorial Quest however the last bit caught my attention.

 **Choose one of the following Titles**

 **Grimm Reaper- receive 10% of your max health each time you hit an enemy, receive 50% max health when killing an enemy, increase damage dealt with scythes by 100% for every tier of the title, allows user to unlock powers of death, darkness and Grimm.**

 **(Wait Grimm that means I'm going to the RWBY series) I thought surprised**

 **For having prior knowledge INT has increased by 1**

 **(Fuck off)**

 **Gladiator- receive 10% damage reduction when facing a human enemy and deal 20% more damage against them. Learn physical skills 50% faster**

 **Psychic- able to use psychic and telekinetic powers with ease, mental and luck skills improve 50% faster.**

(Wow) I thought lost but I was still going to pick so I re-read all the titles and decided to choose the Grimm Reaper title because it will give me more abilities in the long run **.**

 **For planning ahead your WIS has increased by 1**

 **Now pick a weapon- please note whatever weapon you choose can also have different abilities chosen by you.**

 **Sword**

 **Spear**

 **Scythe**

 **Staff**

 **Gauntlets**

 **Axe's**

 **dual Kukri**

since I chose the Grimm Reaper title I decided to choose scythe's

 **would you like a standard scythe or do you want to try your luck for a better one**

(Try for a better one) as soon as I thought that my Luck skill went up by 5 and when I looked at the screen my jaw dropped and my eyes went wide.

 **Death's scythe- The scythe of death itself, increase damage dealt to Grimm by 50% (think of a mix of RWBY's Ruby Rose scythe and Crow Branwen scythe that is midnight black** ) **7 foot long scythe can turn into a sniper rifle and also turn into a sword that has the capability to turn into a shotgun as well as a snake like whip in both scythe and sword form.**

I couldn't believe my luck but I still hit accept because I would be an idiot not to.

 **Now you are ready for the world of Remnant Gamer.**

Suddenly all I see is white then I'm in a forest.


	2. Chapter 2 new world

**The Gaming Reaper**

 **Author Notes**

 **I feel like I had the worst headache I have ever had while writing this so it took me a while to finish this so I am sorry to those of you who have been waiting for me to post so here it is, on a side note I am changing one of the OC'S power's, The title GRIMM REAPER has changed so now if he kill's an enemy he only gets 15% of maximum health back and if he lands a successful hit on a enemy he only gains 5% max health also because I am not a sadist he receives 10% max health if he knock's a person unconscious. Another is death's scythe is now 8 feet tall , and because of this being based of a OC and not Jaune the beginning will seem a little rushed because of a lack of background and every point in Vitality and Intelligence increases his aura and health by 500 so until next time bye.**

"gamer" = normal speech

(gamer) = thoughts

 **gamer = gamer ability notifications**

* * *

The forest around me had tranquil atmosphere that hides the danger lurking around.

* * *

 **A new quest has been added**

 **Welcome to remnant, survive the 2 years until the canon series start at the dust shop**

 **objective: survive 24 month's**

 **Rewards: 1000000XP and unlock new title's as well as unlock new stronghold base (safe house: beacon)**

* * *

(That makes sense because I really don't like how Cinder won) I thought as stared at the screen while pressing the accept button but strait away another screen came up.

* * *

 **A new quest has been added**

 **Where am I ?**

 **objective: find civilization**

 **reward: 500 XP and 2500 lien**

 **extra: kill all 5 stray beowolves**

 **reward 500 XP and 2500 lien + 2 items**

* * *

I hit accept but after that a new screen came up

 **Name player**

"Come on, I am the worst at making names!" I exclaimed, after a couple seconds of thinking I came up with a name.

 **Crimson Reaper**

 **Accept/Decline**

After I hit accept one more screen came up of my profile

 **Name: Crimson Reaper**

 **Race: Human, Caucasian**

 **Age:15**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Appearance: Is 5,11 feet tall, has mid length spiky snow white hair styled like elder maxon's hair in fallout 4, Blood red eyes, pale skin and wears a white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and blue running shoes.**

(OK, so it changed my appearance but I like my hair and eyes but I am changing clothes)

 **Title: The Gamer- no bonus**

 **Grimm Reaper- active**

 **Sub titles- not available**

 **Unlock able titles: nut cracker-Effect locked- hit 25 different enemies in the crotch**

I couldn't help it and started to evilly think of ways to mess with enemies, after I calmed down I continued reading.

 **Level 1**

 **0XP/1000XP**

 **Condition: Normal**

 **Money: 0 lien**

 **HP:5000/5000**

 **HPR:125/MIN**

 **AP (Aura): 0/6000- locked until you read the skill book**

 **APR:125/MIN**

 **[STR:5]**

 **[VIT:5]**

 **[DEX:5]**

 **[INT:7]**

 **[WIS:7]**

 **[CHA:5]**

 **[LUCK:10]**

 **[Stat Points:5]**

Huh. When did I get five stat points weird but I won't be picky so I go through my stats and added 2 to dexterity and strength and one to vitality in case I get hit.

 **For your careful planning your INT has increased by 1**

(Ok this is going to annoy me a lot when it does that) I thought as I dismissed the pop up.

Next I went through my options and looked at my BGM and was surprised when I found my playlist from my old life so I selected it and turned it on, after that I turned on auto-loot and mini-map and stated heading in a random direction.

* * *

 **[Time Skip]**

* * *

After a few hours of running and getting 1 point in dex and 2 in vit I could finally see the city of vale. Just as I stopped to catch my breath I felt an over bearing presence press down on me, I swung around and came face to face with a Beowulf.

 **[A new skill has been unlocked: detect bloodlust]**

 **[Detect bloodlust warns the player of beings that wish to do the player harm** **and tells player were they are, higher levels in the skill will tell player what the being is.**

 **[Range 30 metres]**

Now I will admit I did scream a little and bring my scythe out in a panic before **Gamer's Mind** kicked in and I began to focus. I stared intensely at my opponent before another pop up appeared on my hud.

 **[observe has been unlocked]**

 **[Observe allows the gain information on any item or being]**

 **[Higher levels will show more information]**

 **[cost: none]**

 **Activating the skill I observed the Beowulf.**

 **[Beowulf: stray]**

 **[level: 3]**

 **[HP: 2000]**

Suddenly 4 more Beowulf's surrounded me.I started off with a swing at the closest and managed to take of its arm and gave it a strong hit in the face with the back of the scythe and wedged the bladed back into the things brain killing then I made the scythe transform into a sword and decapitated another that lunged to me and shot another in the face with the shotgun and chopped the head of one trying to run away with the sword in whip form and kicked the last one were its crotch was stunning it and stabbed it in the head.

 **[level up]**

I grin tiredly before heading to the vale to find a motel and rest up after a long walk and fight.


	3. Chapter 3 story redon

**The Gaming Reaper**

 **Author notes**

 **I'm am deeply sorry about the long wait but I just haven't had the chance to write with everything going on hopefully I'll be able to post more during the summer for you guys.**

 **Now I am going to change the format of the gamer power to the fallout version because it will be easier for me to keep track of everything then and we won't have to deal with constant your something has increased to keep it simple.**

 **See you guys later.**

"gamer" = normal speech

(gamer) = thoughts

 **gamer = gamer ability notifications**

* * *

As I was walking through the forest I felt at peace with the birds chirping and sounds of the animal wild life, while the smell of the surrounding fauna filled my nose. It was extremely pleasant but it had suddenly stopped and I'm not talking about the normal stopping as everything went quiet, I mean everything suddenly stopped moving from the birds hovering in mid air to the beowulf about to attack me

 **Warning system notice**

 **we are sorry to interrupt you but we are having technical difficulties interfacing the gamer semblance in this plain of reality we would like you to confirm system restart so that we may fix the problem and let you continue with the game.**

 **Confirm/Refuse**

(Huh I didn't know this could happen I mean in all the fanfics I've read this has never happened before so why now) I thought as I looked at the screen. I decided to confirm because I didn't want my power to glitch or crash.

As soon as I hit the confirm button everything went dark.

* * *

When I woke up all I could see was black, everywhere Ii looked was black, I started to hyperventilate as I looked around for an escape but couldn't find one. I started crying for who knows how long, could have been minutes, hours, days, months or years it was as if time had no meaning as my mind slowly broke as everything that had happened in my life from my first steps to my first word to my parents who I dearly loved more than anything to watching my little sisters grow up to my first time at school and all my friends and my slightly insane, joking lazy attitude and my problem with doing allot of things last minute to all my cousins, uncles and aunts and the birth of my little brother and his first steps and how happy I was until the day I died in a high school shooting. I was mad at first because my death was unfair, why did I have to die, why did it even happen in the first place for ,but after a while I was just too tired to care but I was happy for my brief time on remnant even though I still miss my family. It all came to me and with nothing to do I wallowed in grief and depression. After an unknown amount of time I started to calm down and felt something weird, like there was someone else there but I couldn't see them or hear them but I did feel them moving and I started to feel slightly better that I wasn't alone in this dark place. Suddenly there was a bright flash of white and there in front of me was a screen the shade of royal.

 **Hello and welcome to the gaming reaper**

(so I get to start at the beginning again, cool but why does this remind me of something) I thought as I clicked the screen to continue.

 **Choose gender male/female**

(I'm staying male thank you no need to change) I thought as I clicked male and confirmed it.

 **Would you like to keep old appearance**

(yes please it would be weird to wake up and have a different face) I thought to myself as I shiver at the thought of waking up with a different face.

 **Select difficulty**

 **Easy - want a break**

 **Normal - everything is normal**

 **Hard - everything is a bit harder**

 **Insane - you're a fucking maniac**

 **Lunatic - death on birth**

(hold on) I thought as I looked at the last one (am I in a rebirth) I was shocked (then that means who I feel is my twin ... crap) I couldn't help but think tiredly. Hey I already had to deal with a baby sister and brother why not add twin to the mix.

I selected normal because I didn't want to fuck with canon.

After confirming the s.p.e.c.i.a.l from the fallout series popped up and I saw I had 5 in everything you know your average jo. Next to it was a screen that stated the values for each attribute.

 **3 - civilian**

 **5 - normal huntsman**

 **7 - above average**

 **8 - greater than normal**

 **10 - champion of this aspect**

I decided to lower my charisma to 2 giving me 8 points where I maxed out agility while bringing strength up to 8 then I lowered perception to 3 and increased intelligence to 7.(Well looks like I won't have much of a social life) I thought as I looked at my charisma after I confirmed that a new feeling spread through my body I felt faster, stronger, smarter, but also very awkward ... 2 charisma sucks.

 **Good luck player** appered in front of me as the world started shaking and I was dragged down and light blinded me as my eyes could only see blocks of covers there was screaming all around the room mine and my mother's respectively. Everything was huge , the towers of white that I assumed were the doctors rushed to me and I will admit to having screamed while they towelled me down and wrapped me up in a blanket. However my new mother was not done yet as she was still screaming and having contractions as I realised my twin was being born. I shivered in disgust as I tried to bleach my mind of all I saw as I was being born, yet only been a minute since I was reborn and I was already scared for life great.(The sarcasm is thick with this one) I couldn't help but think to myself as I tried to calm down. I look over to the screaming and see a blob of yellow with blue eyes and I could confidently say that he is my new dad...that felt weird any way I looked to the woma - no my new mother and she had black hair and deep blood red eyes that reminded me of someone.

I didn't have a twin in my old life but I did have little brother and sister as well as loving Asian parents so I have experience with taking care of someone, I was also happy that I was still the oldest technically as I was in my previous life.

I don't know how long it's been. My mother had stopped yelling and had started gripping my father's hand and from pained expression it looked like it hurt... a lot. I was waiting for my new sibling to come out would it identical? or fraternal?. I was anxious.

Finally the baby came out and my mother let out a gasp of relief as she let go of fathers hand and he promptly fell on the floor clutching it as it was a cartoonish red and throbbing. The baby was carried off before I could get a good look so I don't know what they looked like.

"...healthy...aura...safe..." one of the doctors said as he held a medical scanner that scanned my twin to which I was happy that they were healthy and safe.

"...name..." another doctor said.

Suddenly the whole world greyed out as a box appered appered in front of me with the words.

 **Name**

I struggled to think of a name so I started to look around for inspiration, when as I looked at my mother's eyes and decided. After I typed in the name the world came back in colour and the doctor holding me passed me to my mother as she said my name.

"...ge...Rouge Branwen..."

(Wait did I hear that right) I thought in a slight panic because if that was what she said I knew I fucked up my plan on not messing with cannon too much. The doctor holding my twin gave them to my mother and asked what about the girl,(at least I know what gender my twin is now) I wondered to myself as my mother grabbed my sister and said something that shocked me because it would mean I failed my plan before I was reborn.

"Yang...Yang Xio Long"

As the people around me were congratulating my new parents I was staring off into space as I had one thought on constant replay.

(I fucked up canon before I was even born)

* * *

It's been 6 months since I was born in this world and as happy as I was I was still coming to terms with my situation I acted like a quiet baby and while I know I was a quiet person in my old life I also blamed my 2 charisma for it however While I was quite yang was opposite and was loud and constantly wanted attention while let my parents rest. Our personalities weren't the only thing opposite about us as while yang got our fathers hair and eye colour (blonde and blue) I got my mother's hair and eye colour (black and blood red). That same day I was born Qrow and Summer came and congratulated my mother (Raven Branwen) and my father (Taiyang Xio Long), qrow looked the same as he did in canon only that he didn't have a stubble and summer looked exactly like ruby only more mature and her hair covered her right eye, there outfits looked the same just white and black instead of red and black.

While they were there I noticed how they acted, qrow teasing everyone and summer acting like a mature ruby taiyang making puns and being a goofball while raven watched and talked with everyone more reservedly likely still tired at the time from giving birth.

In the last 6 months I have realised one thing. I hate being a baby. There is literally nothing to do and I can't do anything, lately I have been somewhat successful at standing up and moving around while yang still crawled everywhere. I also realised why my situation reminded me of something I've read before, it reminded me of the fanfics 'Casual gamer on remnant' and 'SHINOBI: the rpg', honestly it surprised me it took so long to remember those 2 fanfics but I think I was reading all of amvmaster's fanfics for the past week before my death.

Anyway Taiyang and Raven are interesting parents, while taiyang is more active in taking care of us and playing with us always having a smile on his face Raven always watched over us with a smile but it didn't reach her eyes as I could see that there was pride but also sadness and regret which is probably because she is going to be leaving soon. Honestly I'm not mad, in the show she's presented as this person who only cares about strength above all but she does have a kind and soft side which she lets out around everyone who enjoys her time with her team but she's scared of Salem and I mean who wouldn't be she is THE mother of the Grimm and their queen who will succeed in taking down beacon with cinder and the white fang. Not to mention that she also gets her maiden powers somewhere in the next couple years and that paints a target on her and anyone she's associated with thus while not morally right is still strategically best way to protect everyone is to leave and if she left with the tribe she would be surrounded by loyal raiders and always on the move in the wilds.

It was currently night time and it been a bit since dad tucked us in, while yang was currently asleep I was still up because in the later years of my life I fucked up my internal alarm clock so much that it was hard for me to go to sleep before midnight and that was when I'm bored. So while I was looking out the window to the beautiful starry night sky, I heard the door open and close quietly I listened as raven came into view and looked into yang's cot as she slowly bent down to hold yang close to her I heard her whisper that she was sorry and that it would be better and safer for her to stay at home and that she loved her and will always be there for her even if she doesn't know it. After tucking yang in she came to my cot and discovered that I was still awake so she picked me up and held me in a hug as she repeated what she said to me. I was really sad and couldn't help let out a few silent tears which she noticed and wiped with her thumb while planting a kiss on top of my head. I really didn't want her to leave and if she still left I really wanted to go with her. Suddenly the world greyed as 2 options appered in front of me. 1 was stay at home with my twin and dad while option 2 was to go with mom which would be obviously more dangerous bet will get me better training and preparedness, I don't know how long I stared at the 2 options going through all the scenarios and ups and downs when I remembered that for the whole weak raven while had a smile on looked lonely and depressed because she was leaving her friends and family especially her 6 month old son and daughter and like any child I wanted to make my parents happy and while I would miss being with yang because I got attached to her I knew her life would be alright especially with ruby when she is born besides I'll see her when she gets into beacon. Having made my choice I selected option 2 as the world came back int colour as raven looked at me and asked " would you like to come with mommy rouge" she whispered and when I nodded she broke down into quiet tears as she held me to her as she grabbed her bag that had her stuff in it while also grabbing another for my stuff as she created a portal and we both said goodbye to our family until next time we meet.

* * *

I'm 3 years old now and I was sitting next to my mother as she read me a book about fairy tales in our apartment in mistral that we have been living in since we moved out of our old home, we were both in casual wear consisting of a blue hoodie with the hood up and black shorts with fuzzy pink slippers (totally not ripping of sans from Undertale) while raven also wore a black and red hoodie with sweatpants on as it was night time while we shared the bedroom because the apartment only had one bedroom so we share. I was currently level 2 after mastering standing up walking and running, I was pleasantly surprised to see I had a perk tree with a point Just like the casual gamer version of the gamer. I went through the list of perks and selected one called intensive training that let me raise anyone of my s.p.e.c.i.a.l by one point so I increased charisma to 3, I also raised aura manipulation from 18 to 28 for when I unlock it and speech naturally levelled up to 20.

Right now mom is reading the tale of the seasons, "mum are fairytales real" I asked her as she finished. Raven looked pensive for a minute but eventually she said "yes most fairytale's were once true and common knowledge a long time ago but are only seen as myths now, most are based on true stories that have happened in the past" with a smile on her face.

Suddenly she looked nervous and looked like she wanted to get something off her chest "Rouge" she asked me "yes mom" I answered as I looked up from the story book to her nervous eyes. "There's something I need to tell you" she said with slight hesitance which got me curios about what made her nervous, "what is it mom" I asked curiously as I tilted my head at her. "Well you know how I am your mother" she asked to which I replied with yes "well you also have a father" as soon as she said that I already knew where this was going. "Alright I have a dad what about him because I've never saw him" thankfully mom knew I regained my ability to talk normally at 2 years old so it wasn't a shock to mum when I spoke like this since she knew I had above average intelligence, "that's because I ran away with you when you were 6 months old while I left your twin sister with him since he is a good man" she said with a fond tone as if recalling an old memory. "Wait I have a twin sister" I acted shocked and asked in surprise as I already knew this but mom didn't. "Yes you have a twin and a father, I am saying this because I am giving you 2 options, 1 is go and live with your father and twin and live a relatively safe life or 2, stay with me and when you're old enough join the Branwen tribe which I lead" as soon as she finished the world turned grey with a button for both options in front of me but I didn't waste a second as I hit option 2 and said to mom as the world regained colour " I want to stay with you, you're the best mom ever and I don't want to make you lonely if I leave" I told her honestly as I looked at her with the love of a child to the parent as I see she is shocked but when she looks at my face and can see I am not lying she breaks down into tears as she hugs me and soon I too break into tears and hug her back whilst we just lay on the bed until we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I am 5 now and I was bored so I decided to check my stat sheet.

 **Rouge Branwen (level 2)**

 **Health: 150**

 **Aura: -/-**

 **Semblance: ?**

 **Experience: 0/2000**

 **S - 8**

 **P - 3**

 **E - 5**

 **C - 3**

 **I - 7**

 **A - 10**

 **L - 5**

 **SKILLS:**

 **Speech (Charisma): 35**

 **Barter (Charisma): 12**

 **Bladed Melee (Agility): 25**

 **Blunt Melee (Strength): 20**

 **Unarmed (Endurance): 15**

 **Small Guns (Agility): 25**

 **Big Guns (Strength): 20**

 **Lockpick (Perception): 10**

 **Repair (Intelligence): 18**

 **Smith (Intelligence): 18**

 **Computers (Intelligence): 18**

 **Sneak (Agility): 25**

 **Medicine (Intelligence): 18**

 **Aura Manipulation (Intelligence): 28**

 **Dust Manipulation (Intelligence): 18**

 **Available Points: 0**

Nothing's changed except for my speech stat going up. I haven't got exp since I learned to walk and talk. I also checked the max of all the skills and they are out of 100. Also I had unlocked a perk the day after mom told me off dad and yang and this is what it does.

 **Perk earned: Familial Love**

 **Low charisma doesn't matter to family and friends anymore.**

If I had to be honest I am so glad I got this perk because it makes it so much easier to talk to mum and I also learned that raven did keep tabs on Yang and now Ruby with dad and aunt Summer and uncle Qrow kept trying to find us but apparently has been given an unknown mission by Ozpin that is taking all his focus right now. Aunt Summer has actually visited in secret a couple of times and it was always fun with her and mum she even taught me how to make her famous cookies and gave a copy of the recipe. Anyway me and mum were just relaxing when she got a call and when she answered there was lots of shouting and crashes and the look on her face as she listened to whoever was speaking kept paling until eventually she said "I'll be right there" before hanging up and looking at me and said "the tribe is under attack from another tribe I have to go and save them do you want to come"

Just as I was about to answer a screen flashed in front of me.

 **NEW QUEST**

 **SAVE THE TRIBE**

 **OBJECTIVES: SAVE FELLOW TRIBES MEN AND SURVIVE**

 **DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM**

While I was accepting the quest mum walked of and got in combat outfit and is now waiting for my answer. "yes I will come" I said as mum nodded and past me a pistol with several ammo clips and a steel katana before opening a portal and as we both walked through we came face to face with what could only be hell on earth.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **sorry it took so long but it has been a bit difficult to get back into the swing of things but hopefully the next chapter should be coming out a lot sooner. Yes I am using the fallout system because it's easier to write than the normal rpg way. I got this Idea from SHINOBI: the rpg by fulcon and Casual Gamer on Remnant by Bluhx2.**

 **Max level is going to be 50 and the skills he has are scaled of his age group so if he has 100 bladed melee against someone his age he would win but against someone who has 50 and is older they would most likely because of experience.**

 **Chapters are going to be released monthly so don't worry I am still going to upload.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **See you later.**


End file.
